Infiltration of Kaon
Mission Info "With The News That Zeta Prime Is Alive, The Autobots Head Into The Depths Of Kaon Prison To Rescue Their Leader." —''War for Cybertron:Autobots'' You Should Pick Bots With Shields Like Bumblebee To Help Finish This Level. Beginning Chat Location: Kaon Prison Ratchet: Data-Net Is Back Online. Now We Just Have To Wait For Zeta Prime To Make Contact. Bumblebee: So He Can Get The Rest Of Us Captured? Ironhide: You Stall That Thought... Prime's Not Out of It Yet. Bumblebee: Who Do You Think You're Kidding, Ironhide? Have You Looked Around? Cybertron Is In Shambles. Zeta Prime Did What He Could Bot It Wasn't Good Enough. We've Already Lost. Optimus: No, Bumblebee... That's What Megatron Wants. To Rob you Of Your Spark So That You Would Surrender Before... You Even See The Battlefield. We're Not Going To Let Him Win Like That, Son. If He Wants To Beat The Autobots... He's Going To Have To Earn It. Zeta Prime: ...This Is Zeta Prime, Leader Of The Autobots. Optimus: Prime! Where Are You? What's...? Zeta Prime: Hold On. This Channel Isn't Secure And I Can't Risk... The Decepticons Getting This Information. I'm Being Held Captive In Megatron's Kaon Prison Complex... You Have To Find Me Before It's Too Late. I Don't Know... How Much Longer... I Have. Part One Ok, you'see five doors but, only three open. The door straight a head, the first door the your left and the second door to you right. To get the first Data Disk, enter the the first door to your left. turn right and smash the vent thing blocking you from the other side. on the other side is a hive and swarms and the Data Disk. Exit and enter the second door to right fight the melee specialist. Smash the vent and grab the key. Exit and go to the door with the purple circle and walk next to the key holder next to the door. Fight the melee and grab the key.then walk down to place the key in the key holder below. Now the bridge will open and you will see an artillery specialist. The best way the defeat it is to transform and shot it in vehicle mode. Go a cross the bridge. To your left is the way to the door,but you'll need the key the you are using to power the bridge. Hit the panel to swap the bridge so you can use the key to open the door on the other side. Now go back to retrieve the key. Then head across the bridge, half way across two laser guards will attack you. Destroy them and continue across. On the other side, turn right and jump the gaps till you see the key holder and the melee specialist. Defeat him and walk next to it and walk into the door. End Part One. Part Two Go Straight through the door and you'll see a dept charger. Go to your left and you should see a hole in the wall enter and you should get a Data Disk. head Through the maze of dept charges and laser guards, till you get to the door. Smash the vent and you'll see the ground crawler follow it till you see the door down below. Fight the melee specialist and laser guard and enter the door. Head to the path and smash both sets of generators to turn off the force field. End Part Two. Part Three From the start turn right, you'll see a door with a red light over it, in is the Disk Disk for Cliffjumper. Turn left, the door to your right with the red light over it has two hive producing swarms and a key to open a door. Turn left, the door with the red light over it has a melee specialist in inside. Turn right, you'll see a bunch of computers and four panels hit them all. Turn around and enter all of the unlocked doors you passed. You should be when you started, now go the left way and enter the last door, inside is the key holder place the key you have on it by walking next to it. Now unlock the door by turning right and smashing purple looking vats to revile the button. Now go to the other side and repeat. Now you have unlocked the door "Get ready for an ONSLAUGHT!" You must defeat Onslaught. After you defeat him, Enter the door. End Chat Bumblebee: This Place Is Terrifying... Maybe We Should Go, This Could All Be A Trap! Ironhide: Calm Down, Kid, We Checked The Signal, It Was Real. Prime Is Here, And We're Bringing Him Home. Optimus: Quiet Down, You Two, We've Got A Mission To Do. Retaking Iacon Missions Notes *This Level Unlocks Megatron And Starscream After Finishing This Level. *This Level Unlocks Bonus Mission 1. Category:Missions (Autobot)